


A Day Off

by gracesivan



Category: troye sivan - Fandom
Genre: Blow Jobs, First attempt at smut, Hand Jobs, M/M, Shower Sex, Smut, Tracob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 15:07:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10027289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracesivan/pseuds/gracesivan
Summary: Troye's been on tour for a few weeks, and Jacob's joined him and his family to keep Troye company. Troye finally gets a day off between concerts, but instead of exploring the city, Jacob has another plan.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, I'm back with my second fic! This is my first attempt at smut, so bear with me. I actually started this last year in November, but I hadn't been able to work on it until now. I tried to shoot for a longer word count, but don't expect any chapter length fics yet. Thanks for clicking on my fic!
> 
> my tumblr: @pensivesivan  
> instagram: @navis.eyort  
> and if you're on the Troye amino!!: @gracesivan

It’s just before dawn, and the sun’s light is slowly filtering through the hotel window. Jacob's on his side, fast asleep, but Troye is already awake. He glances over at the man in his bed, watching the way his chest rises and falls, how his eyebrows are slightly furrowed and his lips have fallen open, and how much leg room his tall 6’2” frame needs. 

Sometime during the night, Jacob flung his leg over Troye’s foot -and it's starting to go numb. After contemplating whether or not he should wake him up, Troye finally tries to push his leg off, and Jacob makes a startled noise and his eyelids fly open, but they quickly shut when he sees the sunrise.  
He groans a little, so Troye says “Wake up, sleepyhead,” and Jacob’s eyes open again, more slowly this time. 

“Good morning.” Jacob mumbles after he turns to face Troye. Troye stays on his back, though, looking at the ceiling.  
After a moment, Jacob sits up on his side and looks at Troye. 

“What's on your mind?” he asks, breaking the silence. 

Without looking away, Troye says, “What if I'm not good enough?” Jacob looks surprised, so he reiterates, “What if I'm not actually a good singer? My fans are all from youtube anyways.” 

“Troye, you know that's not true.” Jacob says. “Your voice is what started this all. And it's okay if your fans also like your videos, it's not like -”

“You don't get it, Jacob.” Troye brings his hands up to his face, covering his eyes in exasperation. “Your job is to look good. You can't fake your way out of that. You either have the face they want, or you don't. But for me? For me, they only have to like my videos, and it'll blind them enough to think anything I say or do is amazing.” 

Jacob can hear Troye’s voice start to shake, and watches as Troye moves his hands away and tears start to form in his eyes.

“I can't compete like this. There's so many people out there who deserve this, I don't even come close to some performers out there.” 

“Hey. Troye. Listen to me, okay? Just listen,” he says, sitting up in the bed. “You are good enough. It doesn't matter where your fans are from, as long as they support you. I love you, okay, and I want you to know that you are good enough. No one else can sing like you do.” Troye finally looks at Jacob, and he pushes himself up so he can be closer to him. 

“Are you sure?” Troye asks.

“I'm sure.” Jacob says, and even though neither of them have showered, they've been sitting in bed for hours and haven't had a real toothbrush in ages, Jacob leans in and gives him a kiss. Troye is reluctant to pull away after a few seconds, but Jacob starts to get out of bed. 

“I'll tell your dad we're staying in the hotel today.” he says, and he reaches down to grab a shirt. 

Troye sits up and watches from the bed as Jacob pulls the shirt over his head, gets it stuck halfway, and finally tugs it over his flat stomach.  
Jacob smiles inwardly to himself, because he's so goddamn lucky to have a boy this beautiful in the same bed as him, staring at him and only him. He snaps out of his stupor though, and leans forward, putting his hands on the edge of the bed. 

“How does my hair look?” he asks Troye playfully. They've done this for a while now, and although it's stupid and he gets the same response every time, they've followed the same routine every day since the tour started. 

“Just perfect. Like the rest of you.” Troye answers, and Jacob rolls his eyes. Troye’s reaching forward and running his hands through Jacob's hair when Jacob whispers, “I'd love it if you did this to me in bed.” with a smile.  
Troye's used to these kinds of jokes, so he just smiles back and says “Only after you talk to my dad. Get outta here.”  
Jacob turns around with a smirk and leaves the hotel room, walking across the hall to where Shaun and Laurelle, Troye’s parents, are staying. Troye can hear the door open and Jacob talking to Shaun, and after a minute, Troye’s dad says “Take care of him, see you in a few hours.” 

***

Jacob comes back into the room a few seconds later, and he starts to pull off his pajama pants and shirt. “What are you doing?” Troye asks, because he expected Jacob to get back in bed. “I need to take a shower.” he says, adding a wink at the end. Troye takes the hint and stays in bed to give Jacob a few minutes, and watches as his boyfriend walks into their bathroom.

When he hears the water turn on in the shower, Troye cautiously climbs out of bed and strips down, leaving his pajamas on the floor, and walks to the bathroom door. He opens it, walks in, and closes it carefully behind him, trying to make his presence a secret, but Jacob sticks his head out the shower curtain and throws him a cocky smile. 

“Oh, you came,” he says, while his hair drips onto the bathroom floor. “I didn’t expect to see you here.”

Troye just smiles and walks into the shower with Jacob, letting his fingers settle on Jacob’s waist. Jacob ducks his head down for a kiss, fondling one of Troye’s nipples in his hand. Troye’s body relaxes, and he lets out a soft moan as Jacob’s tongue gains entrance to his mouth. Jacob takes that as permission to let his hands roam along Troye's body, and starts to stroke Troye's already hard cock, which is slick with precome and water.

Troye practically melts in his touch, and soon he's pushing the taller man against the shower wall and sucking on his neck, leaving a mark. Troye gives one last kiss before he’s on his knees and bringing his hands to the inside of Jacob's thighs. He teases him a little by kissing up his thigh, and stopping just below his crotch, so that Jacob's whimpering in arousal and frustration. 

Troye looks up at Jacob with his baby blue eyes, and wraps his hand around Jacob's dick, licking up the slit. He finally puts his cock in his mouth, taking what doesn’t fit in his hand, and letting Jacob tug lightly at his hair and guide him as his head bobs back asks forth.  
“Fuck,” Jacob says. “You look so pretty on your knees, baby boy, taking in my cock like that.” Troye stops for a second while Jacob runs his hands through his curls, and then leaves a trail of kisses up his dick. 

Troye looks up and sees this amazing sight, there’s water dripping down the taller man’s chest, and he has a look of absolute pleasure on his face as he sucks him off.  
Jacob’s breath is getting ragged, and he yells out breathlessly as the heat in his groin uncoils and is released, and Troye's swallowing every last drop of his cum. He's so spent that he almost slips in the shower, but Troye stands and latches onto him before it's too late.

“Wow, that was incredible, baby.” Jacob says, and then he remembers Troye. Troye's painfully hard, his dick lacking attention. 

“Let me take care of that.” Jacob turns off the water, steps out of the shower, and takes Troye's hand, helping him out. Then he grabs a towel, and wipes down his own body and Troye's, teasing him by not rubbing his dick. The towel is forgotten as Troye lifts his hands, ready for Jacob to pick him up. 

Jacob rolls his eyes, but succumbs to Troye's wishes, picking up his light boyfriend and letting his arms fall around his neck.  
Troye can't keep still, however, and on the way back to bed, he kisses Jacob’s neck again and strokes his fingers through soft hair.  
Jacob maneuvers around the discarded clothing littering the floor and reaches the bed. He carefully lays Troye down on the sheets, and climbs in. 

Troye's practically whimpering now, and Jacob leans forwards to connect his lips with his. A hand makes its way down to Troye's twitching cock, stroking quickly and efficiently, and after a few seconds he's crying out and coming all over his stomach and Jacob's hand. 

After licking his hand, Jacob moves closer to Troye, wrapping his arm around his waist. 

“Good job, baby. Let's stay in bed all day.”

“I need to shower again.” says Troye, as his come dries on his stomach.

“Nah, let's stay here for the day. You need a break.”

Troye finally murmurs in agreement, and carefully places a kiss on Jacob’s chest, smiling softly as his boyfriend plays with his hair. After a few minutes, Troye’s snoring peacefully as Jacob watches over him. True to his word, they’re in bed until the sun sets, a day off that they both needed.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for making it through my fic! I love getting feedback and constructive criticism, so leave a comment please! I'll try to answer your comments as fast as I can.
> 
> Grace ♡


End file.
